


Little duck

by Raven_Wilde



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Wilde/pseuds/Raven_Wilde
Summary: Bain is Ricky Whittle because I don't like his model in game.





	Little duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxanna/gifts).



> Bain is Ricky Whittle because I don't like his model in game.


End file.
